Come To Close And You'll Burn
by Little-Sasa
Summary: Aideen never thought her powers would get out of control this much. When she burns down the bakery and almost her own castle she runs away into the South Mountain. How will she deal with her chaotic powers? Kristoff/OC at first, I don't really know how this story will go. (I'm very bad at summary's :s I promise it's better then you think :P)
1. The Runaway Princess

**Author's Note: Hey, if you know me, you'll know that I have deleted every story I ever started... Yeeeaaah... BUT I'm going to complete this story no matter what! I will try, I will (hopefully) succeed! But I'm really only gonna continu if I get at least 1 review... I'm lame like that, sorry :( BTW I'm not the best in english grammar but I will do my best :)**

* * *

_"She is an amazing girl, with amazing but dangerous powers! She is like the fire she controls. Warm and nice, but come to close and you'll burn..." The troll grabbed the man's hands and looked at the bondage. The women next to him looked at her 16 year old daughter who was sleeping. She had been sleeping since the accident in the bakery next to the castle. It was the first time someone else than her parents or maids had seen her powers and it had been horrible. The bakery was totally burned down, people had died and she even burned her father. Not on purpose ofcourse._

_"But what can we do? Her powers have gone out of control! She burned almost burned down the castle. Is there anything we can do?" The man asked as he pulled his hands back._

_"Harry, I think she's waking up..." The women looked at the carriage where her daughter had been sleeping in._

_"Bring her to me." The troll said and father picked his daughter up and walked back. He slowly put her down on the ground and the troll put his hand on her head. "I don't think I can do anything..." The women put a hand on her mouth._

_"Oh, Harry. What now? We can't go back without a solution, they'll lock her up! Or maybe even worse..." She started to cry and put her face in her hands._

_"Don't worry, Sandra. I will make sure nobody will hurt her..." He took his wife into his arms and looked back at the troll. "Is there really nothing you can do?" _

_"Her powers are only growing, trying to break lose. It's raging inside her, I can't do anything to stop that." The man hugged his wife tighter. "But there is someone who can..." The troll said suddenly._

_"Please tell us, please." The man begged. "If there is anyone who can help us... We need-" He was cut off by the troll who had raised his hand. _

_"The Snow Queen, Queen Elsa from Arendelle. It is dangerous to get ice in your heart, but not in Aideen's case. The fire that raging inside her heart will be weakend, and perhaps even extinguished, if Elsa strikes her. Though it may be hard to get The Queen to do that, since she stroke her sister she swore to never do that again." The troll said and he looked down at the sleeping girl. "Arendelle is on the other side of the North Mountain, for you it's the South Mountain. Good luck." The troll said and the man nodded, he brought his daughter back to the carriage._

_"Thank you so much. I have one question left, though. What happens when her powers get stronger or reach there highest point?" The women asked and the troll looked away._

_"Let's hope it won't ever come to that..." It was the only thing the troll said before the women said goodbye and got back to the carriage._

* * *

"Father, please! I'm gonna try to control it. Please, don't do this to me!" Aideen was trying to put her clothes back, her father had been packing since they returned. "It's not fair! You didn't even give me the chance to show you what I can do!" She shouted and she took of the metal gloves that were made just for her.

"The only thing you do is burning everything down! Only chaos and destruction, I have to protect the people of Seran." He said as he put the clothes back in the suitcase.

"What about me? What about your daughter?!" She cries and her hands started to glow, the fire on candles started to become bigger. She took the clothes and threw them on the ground. "I'm staying here, you can't force me to go!"

"I have to be a good king!" He said and he put the clothes back. He walked to her closet and opened it. A few papers and pencilc fell out of it. He shaked his head and took the rest of the clothes. "You'r going there and you'r staying there untill we're sure your powers are gone!"

"What about being a good father?!" She shouted as the tears runned over her face. "Ever thought of that?" She runned away, leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"AIDEEN!" Her father wanted to run after her but the door burned up in flames. "Aideen! Hello! Anybody! Cough... Help me!" The room started to fill with smoke and her father quickly opened the windows. "AIDEEN!"

Aideen runned as fast as she could through the castle, she looked at her hands. They were burning but she didn't feel any heat, she started to run even faster towards the gates. She shot and it burned, the fire got aside when she runned through it. When she was on the city square people started to scream and she started to run again, towards the the gates that lead out to the open air. But they were moving, why were they moving? When she came closer she saw what was happening. They were closing!

"Oh, no you don't!" She shooted the towers next to the gates, gaurds jumped out of it into the water and Aideen saw a chance to escape. _Almost... Almost there!_ She thought and she made it. She was outside the gates and looked back, a few gaurds were following her.

"Stay back!" She said but they kept coming closer. "I don't wanna hurt you." She walked backwards keeping an eye on the gaurds who pointed there spears to her. "I will shoot!" She said again but they didn't listen. "I said: STAY BACK!" She shot the ground for them and it blow them away, giving Aideen the chance to escape. After a while she looked back and sighed. She looked around, she was at the foot of the South Mountain. She couldn't go back but the only way getting to the other side was this mountain. She sighed and started to climb the mountain.

As she was getting higher, it was getting colder and the air started to feel thinner. She felt her red-orange hair become lighter as it started to burn. _So cold... So, so cold..._ She thought and she looked around for something to take shelter in from the snowstorm. She didn't saw anything and her hair started to turn normal again. _No, no, no! It's so cold..._ She tried to make a fire in her hand but she didn't even get a spark out of it. As the wind got stronger she fell, she started crying. She got up and saw something through the storm.

"Please... Help me, it's so cold." She tried to shout but it came out as a whisper. She fell on her knees as the tears runned down her face. Was that a reindeer? There was someone with it! "Help, please..." She whispered again but they didn't hear her. She looked at her hands and sighs. She put a hand infront of her and used all her energy to shoot. She heard someone shout before she collapsed into the snow...


	2. Flames

**A/N: So, at the beginning of every chapter I will add a piece of Aideen's memory, like mini stories of her past. I will write above it how old she was, and no it will not go from 4 to 5 to 6. It will probely variate, but I don't know for sure... Oh and Elsa is 19 now, Anna and Aideen are both 16 and Kristoff is 17. I don't know why but in the movie I imagend he was a year older than Anna :P.**

* * *

_6 Years Old - A Drawing_

_"Alan! Alan, look! I made a drawing." The little girl runned up to her older brother, waving the piece of paper. "Do you like it, Alan?" She asked still waving it making it hard for her 4 year older brother too see it._

_"Let me see..." He took the piece of paper and looked at it, he could make out a stickfigure which looked a bit like him. He was pushing someone on the swing, Which probely was his little sister. "It's amazing! Should we hang it up with the other ones?" Little Aideen nodded like her life depended on it and took her brother's hand as she skipped happily to his room. She opened the door revealing a messy room. _

_The little red-headed girl started to jump on the bed, she giggled when Alan stepped on one of his little cars. _

_"Ah! Ow, that hurts!" He sat down on the bed and his little sister wrapped her arms around him._

_"That's what you get for being a piggy. You should clean up your room, Alan!" Even though Aideen was just 6 years old, she still had the cleanest room in the whole castle. Her brother rolled his eyes and stood up, the girl let go off him and started to clean up the cars. "I will clean up, and you hang up the drawing, okay?" Her big hazel eyes looked up to him and he messed up her hair. He walked to the wall and hang up the drawing._

_A maid walked in, she shaked her head as she saw the little girl clean up. "Alan, I know you don't like to clean up, but asking your sister to do it?" Aideen giggled as Alan's face flushed._

_"I-I uuhm, I..." He stuttered and the maid laughed. She picked up the dirty clothes and looked at Aideen. _

_"Don't worry, sweetcakes. I'll do it, You should go to the dinner hall. It's dinner time." Aideen dropped the toys and skipped happily to dinner hall._

_"C'mon, Alan! Mom promised us chocolate cake as dessert today." _

_"T-Thanks, Cassy." Alan quickly said as he ran after his sister to prefent her from probely falling down the stairs, since it happend alot when she runned like this._

* * *

_Ugh, my head, it hurts!_

Aideen started to wake up, she felt hay beneath her and blanket above her. Her eyes slowly opened and met two hazel ones, filled with kindness and charm. She tried to get up but she got pushed back my two strong hands.

"Who are you?"

"Name 's Kristoff, I harvest ice here in the mountain." He said as he got up, he smiled at her. "You know, in case you wanted to know."

Even though he had physicly told her she had to lay down, she got up. Her feet hurted as she walked towards him, he was putting some firewood in the fire. He turned around and got up, he seemed a bit concerend. He had a good reason too, the red-head was staring at the fire. Suddenly the flames got bigger, Kristoff jumped back taking the girl with him, he fell in the hay and she in his arms. "Wow, that was... wierd."

Aideen turned around and scanned him, looking for any signs of burns or wounds. "Are you hurt?" She looked at his arm, he was holding it with the other hand.

"Yeah, but it's nothing, just a bit burned." He showed his arm, the fabric was burned and his skin was a bit red. She closed her eyes, hitting herself mentally for what she just did. She knew she had caused this, if it had to do with fire then she sure did it. She opened her eyes, meeting his ones again.

A bit suprised she got back, almost falling he catched her again. They lied there a moment, looking at eachother, nobody moving. She felt her heart race, looking into his eyes. "S-Stop doing that!" Her face flushed as she pushed him off of her. "Stop... Catching me like that!" He stared at her for a while before a little smile appeared on his face and he looked away.

There was an awkward silence before Kristoff finally said something.

"What's your name?" Aideen looked up, he was staring at the fire. "And why are you dressed like that?" She looked down at her clothes, he was kinda right. A dress that stops at your knees, without any sleeves and ballerinas weren't really something to wear in this kind of weather.

"My name is Aideen, I, uhm, didn't really plan to go into the mountain's when I left home."

"So... You ran away." He looked up, staring in her eyes and she bite her lowerlip.

"What? No! What makes you think that?" She looked away and he stared at her, he took her hand.

"It's okay, just tell me." She pulled her hand back and stood up. "Hey, where are you going?" He stood up too.

"I... I think I should leave."

"What?" She walked to the door but he stopped her, "You can't leave, there is a snowstorm going on! You'll freeze to death."

"I won't. I'll just take-" He cut her off by pulling her closer and putting his hands on her shoulder, he looked into her eyes.

"When I found you, you were more dead than alive. I am one _billion_ procent sure that you won't be fine." She sighed and she leaned against the door.

"Just... What do you wa- CHOU!" She looked up at him.

_Did I just sneeze in his face? I just sneezed in his face! WHY DID I SNEEZE IN HIS FACE?!_

"I'm so sorry, it just- WHACHOU!"

He turned to his bag and got out a old rag, he cleaned his face and turned back to her. "Now I'm definitly not letting you go." He took out a glove and put his hand on her forehead. "Hmm, wierd... You feel alot colder then before. I thought you were soppused to get hotter when you get sick."

"It must be because I don't have any thick cloths!" She bite her lowerlip again, hoping he wouldn't ask alot about her wierd bodytempreture

"You can always take my coat, I'm kinda used to the cold."

"Oh, no thanks! It's okay, I'm fine really!"

"Well, if you say so..."

Suddenly the door swong open and a redheaded girl came in, next to her were standing a snowman and a reindeer. She had carrots in one hand, and in the other she had a rope.

"Oh, hi! We saved you from practicly freezing to death!" She pointed to Kristoff and herself.

"Yeah, Anna. Leaving that door open isn't exectly the best way to keep it warm inside..." He pointed to Aideen who was shivering from the cold.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry!" She quickly closed the door and smiled awkwardly. "I keep forgetting that part."

* * *

**Yeah... So the chemistry is starting pretty early but to prevent myself from making them kiss I put Anna in the story! Yay for another main character. WHat happend between Anna and Kristoff will be explained in further chapters but till then... TOODLES!**


	3. CONSCIOUS

_14 Years Old - Birthday Girl_

_The sun shined bright when Cassy, one of the maids, opened the curtains. Aideen had no intention of waking up and pulled her blanket over her head._

_Cassy, she had been working here since Aideen could remember. She did travel alot, mostly to Scotland to spend time with her family. Over the years she had started to get a accent, which was actually quite funny for Aideen since she has never heard an accent. _

_"C'mon Cas, just 5 more minutes..." She said as she already wandered of to Dreamland, Cassy smiled as she pulled off the blanket and throw it on the ground._

_"Sweetcakes, it's ye birthday! Ye should be running down the staires, hoping ye got some new gloves." The blond-haired maid looked over at her old gloves, they were rusty and a bit small but Aideen didn't want new ones. And Cassy knew why. "Look at those, I don't think they will last long anymore."_

_"I don't want new gloves, these are fine." Aideen sneered as she stood up and opened her closet, "And besides, I haven't hurt or burned anyone in over 2 years, I'm fine!"_

_"Well, if ye say so Sweetcakes..." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her._

_Aideen was sitting, watching at the fire. It burned, like the flame inside her. It was limited, it couldn't get out of the fireplace... It called for her._

_Someone blocked her view and she looked up, it was her dad. He had a box in his hands._

_"Happy birthday," He gave her the box and smiled. " I hope you'll like it." He kissed her forehead and left again. _

_Aideen stared at the box, she slowly opened it and found something. Something her father forbid her to touch, or even look at it. Something she never thought she would get._

_A firestone..._

* * *

"Carefull with the sled, ladies!" Kristoff had never been so frustrated about heving people on his sled. Not even when Elsa decided to sled from the mountain in her new heels, she had been screaming and kicking but eventually called it 'fun'.

"Don't worry! It's not like we're gonna break something." She got on the sled and helped Aideen on it, who was thinking of a billion things.

_It. Is. Freaking. Freezing._

_How do those people even survive?! _

_Where are we even going?!_

_What is her name?!_

_Wait... didn't he say that already?_

**_Yes, yes he did._**

_WHO IS THIS?!_

**_It's your conscious._**

_My what?_

**_That voice in your head who told you NOT to eat the cake... But you didn't listen._**

_What?! But doesn't that mean I'm talking to myself?_

**_Yes, yes it does._**

"Where are you from?"

Aideen snapped out of her thoughts and saw the redhead stare at her.

"Oh, uhm, I don't know." She answered

**_Stupid idiot! How can't you know where you're from?!_**

_Shut up! I know what I'm doing._

**_At the looks of it... You definitly don't._**

"I-I mean Idonow! Yes, Idonow."

**_YES. Ofcourse. You're from freaking Idonow. Now will you tell me, in which bloody universe does that place actually exist?_**

_SHADDAP. And since when is my conscious British?!_

_**Since... Idonow. See what I did there? HA!**  
_

_So this is my true mind. This is how I really think? This is what actually goes on in my mind, behind all the fire and burns?_

**_Please... This isn't even my final form._**

_Ofcourse it isn't..._

"Oh? I never heard of that place..."

"It's a small village, very small. Very, very small. It's so small it isn't even on a map. Any map. It's really small, so no one ever heard of it."

_Nailed it._

**_No, you didn't._**

_ SHADDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!_

**_Okay, but one question: Do you even know where their taking us? I mean, they could be kidnappers... That will lock us up... and return later... With their raep faces on._**

_Oh god... What should I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT IF THEY REALLY ARE KIDNAPPERS!_

_**Okay, first thing you should do: NOT, I repeat, NOT look at the guy. **  
_

_Why?_

**_Just listen to your conscious!_**

Aideen took a quick glance at Kristoff, he was looking at her. Their eyes met and she felt her cheeks turn red, he quickly looked away and she started to play with her dress.

_**WHAT DID I TELL YOU!**_

_How is it even possible that you see him and I didn't?!_

**_I honestly have no freaking idea..._**

_What should I do?_

**_Ask him where he's going. Do it on the most sexy way possible so he stares at you and crashes against a tree so you can run..._**

_The heck?_

**_What?_**

_I could also just ask the girl and if she doesn't answer just jump of the sled. We aren't even going THAT fast._

**_... My idea was cooler._**

_I don't CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARREEEEE!_

"So where are we actually going?" The girl looked up,

"oh haven't we told you yet? We're going to Arendalle, I'm a princess you know." She leaned back against the side of the sled and almost fell, but she grabbed the seat just in time. "Yeah, I ment to do that..."

**_Aww Hawl Naw. _  
**

_THEY KNOW. _

**_No! No they don't... Hopefully._**

_My dad sent them. Oh god! What am I supposed to do?!_

**_Jump. And then run. Run like the ice is following you!_**

_But... What if they follow me?_

**_BURN THEM WITH FIRE!_**

_I'm not burning anyone!_

**_OKAY, atleast jump. C'mon, just run. Into the woods, find a castle, marry a prince, give yourself another name. _**

_Wut?_

**_JUMP._**

Aideen didn't ment to do it, it was an impulse. But she did, she jumped of the sled into the snow.

"Aideen!"

She didn't know who said that but she honestly didn't care. She started to run. Well, more walking. It was hard to walk through the snow, but she was detirmanated to get as far away from those people.

_I'm not gonna stop. I'm not gonna stop. I'm not gonna stop!_

She felt someone grabbing her hand, she turned around and saw the girl.

"Wait!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as she put her other hand infront of her and shot her.

_Oh my god. _

"Anna?!"

Her skirt was burned, and so were her legs. Kristoff looked up, to ask Aideen what happend, but she was already gone.

* * *

**Whaaaaaaaaaaa! This chapter is so bad. Oh and HELLO CONSCIOUS! You know that little voice in your head that is like "no, dont do that. blah blah blah." Yeah i 'talk' with it... alot. and im crazy so i wanted to make my OC crazy to! WOOT WOOT for the crazy people! And yes, she just burned Anna and runned away. Oh and BTW It was such a pain in the butt to write this WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA I have fake nails on and there crazy long! The only reason for it is because i wanna stop biting my nails! BTW2 Sorry that it took so long, i was on a mini hiatus XD DONT HATE ME PWETTY PWEASE **


End file.
